Question: On Tuesday, Jessica walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 8 minutes, decided to buy a game for $5.33. Jessica handed the salesperson $5.84 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Jessica received. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ Jessica received $0.51 in change.